from geek to chic
by sesshy-dark-mistress
Summary: kagome higarashi is an size 18 with an bad sense of fashion what happens when she decide to teach her boss an lesson that size doesnt matter its the heart that count narakux kagome ..NO CRITISZING ME PLZ IM NEW AT THIS GONNA SPELL CHECK EVERYTHING LATER
1. Chapter 1

three chapters one day already im going to try to make this one longer then the others and hehehe escuse the missed typos and stuff im kinda an fast typer ill have to fix those laterz

kagome said naraku.look at me thought kagome im dirty and filthy from sitting on the dirt i kinda smell to from this heat said kagome to herself in her mind as she heard thunder oh greattttttttt if you want i can give you an ride said naraku yelling over the thunder. what you shouldnt you would get your limousine dirty said kagome yelling back as it started to rain .its ok said naraku as he pushed her inside of the limousine and asked the driver to hurry and get to his mansion ,yes sir said the driver as he shut the door and got in the drivers seat and shut the door.are you ok said naraku as he looked at kagome yes.whispered kagome as she stared at his mesmairising red eyes an started to get so hot and bother she felt as if she was in an oven.no he's an demon he can smell my arousel .dame murmured naraku as he smelt her get wet and sensed her uneasyness . think naraku think.so kagome he said as he tried to keep the huskyness out of his voice as he got hard.i would like to know if you dont mind me asking where was you headed out here.well not thats it any of your bussiness but to my friends sango house with her beloveed perverted husband miroku.what did you say kagome.i said that its not any of your business boss.im your secretary not your fucking whore roared kagome hell im not even that to you just someone you have to put up with

chapter3

kagome said naraku in an cold voice do you honestly think that i treat you with disrespect do you think that i am lowely and look down my nose on everyone like they are scum not even fit to be on this earth do you kagome answer me said naraku said growling.well said naraku with annoyance.stop the car said kagome .i rather walk then sit in this car with you im quitting my job a an secretary for you as of this minute.i see said naraku so you do think im some lowly son of an bitch.naraku sneered.heaven help me said kagome as she gave him an look that would even scare satan himself naraku ive been working for you for 10 years every since i was 15 and not once did i get an thank you kagome for your work or that fine kagome you can have an day off now or even an fucking nod or were you to busy screwing that slut kagura to notice oh kagura said kagome in an mock voice yeah that right nip it bitchsorry trying to get kinky not good at this stuffi know how you like it ruff said kagome as she kept going on oh kagura your pussy is so tight.i hope you get std's said kagome as she stepped out of the limousine into the rain and started to walk.std is something like hivs...i think

naraku prov

damn that infuriating wench murmured naraku. sir said tom do you think it is wise to let that girl walk out in the rain all the way to the city its exactly 29miles back sir she could be raped hurt break her leg or even worser be killed if i do say so my self sir she is quite the l ittle feisty one she would make quite an interesting mate said to me as he turned around and lowered the privacy window.

she seemed ok to me when she was roaring and screaming at me said naraku annoyingly and i bet anyone who walks in he way including an mass murderer would die fromthe look she just gave me shuddered naraku. well it seem to me said tom stroking his white beard that that girl has an crush on you sir.i have no interes in big girls with no sense of style and an lack of make up she has to long hair she doesnt wear hair style she is practuically fashion senselesss and her clothes look like something out of the trash can .her clothes sir make look like trash but i look her more then that kagura girl forgive me for my rudeness but i think she is nothing but an two timing whorish slutty bitch he said trying to catch his breathe. hmm said naraku you can quit calling me sir said naraku as he watch her hips sway.

kagome prov

ughhhhhhhhhh how can one guy be such an asshole i mean come on he is hot and all but that doesnt mean he has to has his head stuck up his ass said kagome in an hurt tone he acted as if i was the one looking my nose down on him and i cant see how he came to that conclusion ive maybe walked at least

1milegot 28 more to go said kagome as she saw lighting hell might not even make it mom always told me dont ever stand in the rain and your the tallest object because you just might not make it said kagome with annoyance achooooooooooo. godammit is this from the time that i turned the teachers hair blue or trashed her house yeah but you know what that bitch deserved it she gave me bad grades in school she was an mean bitch that mean mcgivernmrs mcgivern is an real person and she really is an bitch she was my 7th grade teacher i swear i wanted to beat her so bad achoooooooooooooooooooooo,

naraku+ kagome prov

sir????? lets go and get her said naraku. yes sir said tom as he reversed the car and drove toward kagome direction.kagommeeeeeeeeee shouted naraku get back in im taking you home where you belong said naraku.i can walk there you asss im sure you have some whore you have to screw right about now achoooooodammit said naraku as he go out of the car and picked up kagome.your lighter then i thought.hmmm said naraku as he put her in the car.let me out you monkehyes that they way you say it in this fiction case you cant pronounce itsmonk-ehmonkh is that the best you can do?no kiss my ass where the sun dont shine said kagome as she tried to get out the other side of the door.dame this infuriating women roared naraku as he grabbed her leg and pulled her in.let me go you pompus um sir said tom would you like to take her home or continue on to the mansion.we shall be taking her home said naraku it seem that she is sick and i wouldnt want to catch her cold. said naraku with an sneer.why yes i coldnt wait to get home to my number one man koto oh yes he can lick me like noonebussiness.who is koto none of your bussiness naraku just an friend of mind


	2. chapter 2

Oh shit said kagome as she watched kaugara run at her with claws out. You little whore screamed kagura. She is almost here said kagome as she started to run away from her in horror. KAGUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAA yelled naraku what the hell do you think your doing ? This is not an fighting arena you shall be severly punished yelled naraku in an cold voice. Report to my office and you kagome will return to you station do you understand me?Yes sir said kagome through clenched teeth.I knew i should have kicked her ass instead of running away .Maybe i should have gotten an good couple of hooks to but dame he looks so hot standing there in his black gucci pants and blacksuit said kagome getting horney. Must get naughty thoughts out of my mind said kagome as she walked away from her secret crush for years.Hmm said naraku as he watchd her size 18 hips sway away and started to get hard.She gets more beautiful every day thought naraku.

But unfortunatly she is not my type i like them big yet not to big and she is a little to big for me naraku mused as he walked into his office and awaited kagura.Naraku said kagura in an mock toned why didnt you fire her said kagura as she pouted she started it and im sorry for being such an bad girl lets make up said kagura as she started to strip down to her panties.Get out of my face you slut i want nothing to do with you any more said naraku as he growled in anger and frustration. It would be wise to put back on your clothes and get away from me you should be ashamed of your self he said with malice in his voice. Just because your father is the owner of this company does not mean that i have to bow down to you or did you forget kagura i will own this whole company next week even your father thinks your out of control. Such is the life of an whore.

kagome prov.

What an tiring day said kagome as she walked out the door to her mercedes benz .Ive had enough adventure for today said kagome as she pulled into the traffic and heard her phone ring hello said kagome as she looked at the number. Hi said sango how ya been girl guess what misuke coming to town.Really squealed kagome i havent seen her in years though kagome as she heard her friend say good bye and listened to an im sorry sango but your just so sexy in sweat pants.BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.Oh man said kagome as she saw the light was green,I better get going said kagome as she sped off.Dame said kagome as she heard her tire wheel go flat and stopped the car when will this bad karma end its been this way since mistuke left us im glad she is coming back.said kagome as she kicked the wheel of her benz ugh stupid ancient thing she yelled as she looked at the tire and saw an limousine coming down the road. Why did you have to choose now to break down huh she said as she started to cuss. You stupid fucking peice of shit of all the dame days to break an damn tire you chose now said kagome as the limousinelong word forgot how to spell it if you know how let me know k need any help mam said the driver as he got out of the limousine.yeah said kagomei need an phone.

naraku prov Mr.Naraku said tom the limousine driver as he opened the door for him. Dame said naraku as he got comfrontable. That Kagura is nothing but an to timing whore she prombrably has screwed every guy .It seems that everyone thinks im screwing her from their point of veiw especially kagome, it seem to me that everything i do is wrong in her eyes said naraku as he looked out the window and watched the city disapear from his sight.nothing seem to be going right today.mr narku sir their seem to be an lady with an busted flat tire in frontwho b the look of it is throwing the biggest hissy fit i have ever seen even bigger then kagura should we stop and help sir? yes said naraku as he watched his driver get out and help...yeah i need an phone isnt that kagome?Kagome said Naraku as he opened the door.

kagome prov +naraku prov

Kagome said naraku.look at me thought kagome im dirty and filthy from sitting on the dirt I kinda smell to from this heat said kagome to herself in her mind as she heard thunder. Oh greattttttttt if you want i can give you an ride said naraku yelling over the thunder. What you shouldnt you would get your limousine dirty said kagome yelling back as it started to rain .Its ok said naraku as he pushed her inside of the limousine and asked the driver to hurry and get to his mansion .Yes sir said the driver as he shut thelimousines door and got in the drivers seat .Are you ok said

Naraku as he looked at Kagome. yes whispered kagome as she stared at his mesmairising red eyes an started to get so hot and bother. She felt as if she was in an oven.No he's an demon he can smell my arousel. Dame murmured naraku as he smelt her get wet and sensed her uneasyness . think Naraku think.so Kagome he said as he tried to keep the huskyness out of his voice as he got hard.I would like to know if you dont mind me asking where was you headed out here.well not thats it any of your bussiness but to my friends Sango house with her beloved perverted husband Miroku.what did you say Kagome.i said that its not any of your business boss.Im your secretary not your fucking whore roared Kagome hell im not even that to you just someone you have to put up with.


End file.
